nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Rangers
HistoryBefore they became the Dark Rangers, Justin, Zane, Bobby, Tina and Kristen were the newest bullies of Angel Grove High. As they ran into Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, and Zack Taylor, the rangers were warned of their newest threats. The bullies thought Angel Grove belonged to them, and that was the special reason that Lord Zedd chose them to be his Dark Rangers. They met up with Jason Lee Scott, Kimberly Ann Hart, Billy, and Zack at the beach. Before they could fight each other, Zedd beamed the bullies to the Otherworld.Soon after the Green Crystal was filled, the gang finally became the Dark Rangers. The Power Rangers tried to tell them the truth about what Zedd would do, but the Dark Rangers didn't listen. After the Green Ranger destroyed the crystal, their powers were gone and so were the Dark Rangers. When they transported back to Angel Grove they made peace with the Power Rangers and became their friends. The original shooting script for the two "Green No More" episodes revealed the names of the Dark Rangers as Justin (Red), Zane (Black), Bobby (Blue), Tina (Yellow) and Kristen (Pink). 1 2 However, only Tina was named on-screen when she shakes hands with the Ranger teens in the finale of "Green No More, Part 2", while the Red and Black Dark Rangers are identified as Justin and Zane during closed captioning for the dialog of the two "Green No More" episodes. Comics Dark Rangers unmorphedDark RangersIn winter of 1995, Marvel Comics released their third issue of their Ninja Rangers comic series. In this issue, it was revealed that Lord Zedd had been secretly gathering the energy of the old Dino Coins to create his own Ranger team and gain control of the Thunderzords. Unfortunately, Angel Grove's talent pool was too small for him, so he chose five criminals from around the world to take on the role of his Dark Rangers: Osamu Tezuka from Japan, Fara Jukwa from Zimbabwe, Stanford Winner from the United States, Nelinda Valensisi from Columbia, and Marie Claire le Monde from France. Their morphed forms resembled the good Rangers' original morphed form under the Dino Coins. Following Zedd's orders, they called on the Thunder Megazord and went to the Ninja Rangers' location, forcing them to call the Ninja Megazord and Falconzord. When the Rangers were about to form the Ninja Megafalconzord, the Tigerzord showed up at the scene of the battle. However, once the Ninja Megafalconzord was formed, the Tigerzord took off with the Thunder Megazord ending the issue. It was never revealed who the pilot of the Tigerzord was, or if it even had a pilot at all.Dark RangersRed Justin ► Farai JukwaBlack Zane ► Osamu TezukaBlue Bobby ► Stanford WinnerYellow Tina ► Nelida ValensisPink Kristen ► Marie Claire le MondeNotesThe Dark Rangers all share the first letter with main five rangers Justin = Jason, Zane = Zack, Bobby = Billy, Tina = Trini and Kristen = Kimberly.Stunt coordinator Jeff Pruitt once stated that a Dark Rangers battle was planned, but was scrapped when the suits proved to be too low quality for what was desired. Also, the Dark Ranger suits were recolored versions of some of the Z-Putty costumes.Two of the Dark Rangers actually share their names with future rangers - Justin shares his name with Justin Stewart, and Zane shares his name with Zhane (though the name is spelled differently).Surprisingly, the comic-book fits in with Canon and is instrumental to the return of Jason in Forever Red, according to the writers, after the Dark Rangers were defeated in the comic, Jason found the Red Rangers morpher and managed to fix it, allowing him to become the Red Mighty Morphin' ranger once more. Category:Antagonists